1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting information display assembly, and more particularly to an improved illumination display assembly of wide angle viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,571 there is disclosed a light transmitting assembly comprised of a screen assembly having a plurality of generally conically-shaped repeater orifices wherein an optical fiber of an optical fiber bundle is disposed within each repeater orifice and wherein the repeater orifices are enclosed with an optical fiber array disc and wherein the optical fiber bundle of the assembly is positioned between the screen assembly and a frame member onto which is displayed electromagnetic radiation, preferably in the visible range.
In the aforementioned co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/055,649 now abandoned there is disclosed a light transmitting display assembly comprised of a display board containing information and having bulbous or tapered ends of optical fibers of an optical fiber bundle selectively positioned as known to one shelled in the art therein and wherein each bulbous end is overlayed or enclosed with a lens system for wide angle display together with a source of electromagnetic radiation in the visible spectrum which is directed onto the other ends of the optical fibers of the optical fiber bundle.
While effective to display the information, the process for manufacturing the display assembly requires an inordinate degree of tedium to ensure complete, overlay of a lens system for each optical fiber thereby increasing cost as well as the concomitant potential for incomplete overlay.